


that was probably a foul

by llostt_in_ttranslationn



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, little bit of angst with an optomistic ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 23:39:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15011930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/llostt_in_ttranslationn/pseuds/llostt_in_ttranslationn
Summary: Utah and Portland are playing and Tobin has a little accident after she scores.





	that was probably a foul

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really know what this is. I just felt like writing it so I did. It's not super sad I promise.

"There she is, Tobin Heath. Heath, dribbling past two defenders. Oh, that was a nice trick to get by Miramontez. Heath, knocks it back to her favoured left foot, and- GOAL! Tobin Heath with the equalizer in the 67th minute!"

"Oh, that was a nasty tackle."

"Heath, still down on the ground. Celebrations have stopped."

Christen watches the moment happen in what feels like slow motion. Tobin embarrasses Miramontez with a nutmeg, dodging around her, taking a few more strides before she launches it into the top right corner, right past Smith's diving reach.

And then- Miramontez goes sliding in, swooping Tobin's feet right out from under her.

Tobin goes down hard, and Christen sees her head richoche off the ground, slamming into it once and then jerking back up, only to bash into the ground again.

And then she's running. Full sprint. She was watching from right at the half line, but somehow she's the first by Tobin's side.

Probably because Tobin's teammates had started celebrating and didn't notice right away, red dust exploding around them, and Christen's team wasn't particularly interested on checking on the opposing midfielder.

Christen drops down on her knees next to her motionless girlfriend and clutches at her arm.

"Tobin! Tobin, baby open your eyes," Christen is vaguely aware that a crowd of red is beginning to swarm around Tobin, and she hears the ref call for the medical team.

But all she can see is Tobin, and how she still hasn't moved.

"We need you to move," Christen doesn't look up at the unfamilar voice, probably someone on the medical team.

Then she feels a hand on her shoulder, and a voice she knows. "Press you've gotta let them do their job."

Christen looks up at Becky, and allows her captain to pull her up. She glances around. Most of both the team's are milling around, and she spots Miramontez at the edge of the crowd, barely looking guilty.

Without thinking Christen storms over, greeting her teammate with a sharp shove. "What the fuck was that? The goal had already gone in! That was a dirty tackle and look what you've done!" Christen shoves her again and this time she stumbles back a little, eyes wide.

"Christen, enough," Becky's there again, gentle hand on Christen's arm.

She shakes her of and gives Miramontez another hard push.

She hears the whistle blow, and the ref is jogging over now. "Stop that right now."

"What are you waiting for? Give her a red!"

"You don't get to tell me how to do my job, and one more outburst and you'll be getting a red as well."

The ref pulls out her red card at Miramontez, and the defender stalks off the field, finally looking a little guilty as she sees the medical team still gathered around Tobin.

Then the ref turns to Christen and shows her a yellow. "One more disruption and you're off, too."

Christen glares at the ref's back as she walks away scribbling in her little notebook.

"Keep your head cool, Press," Becky tells her.

Christen ignores her and breaks out into a sprint when she sees the medics starting to load Tobin onto a stretcher.

Tobin appears to be a little conscious, her eyes squinting and unfocused, and Christen ignores the looks she gets from the medical staff when she pushes through so she can grab Tobin's hand.

"Tobin, I'm right here, baby. I'm gonna be with you the whole time, okay?"

Tobin offers no response, but there's a pathetic squeeze to Christen's hand and that's enough for her.

Christen searches the sideline for Laura, and the coach is already looking at her, Ratcliffe at her side, probably getting ready to sub in. She waves Christen off, letting her know to just go.

Christen trusts that she'll deal with the ref, and she follows along with the medical team as they help the paramedics load Tobin into the ambulance.

Though she gets a few curious glances from the EMTs, none of them say anything to her when she climbs into the ambulance with them, still clutching onto Tobin's hand.

They only make her leave Tobin's side when they have to take her into a room to be examined.

A nurse escorts Christen to a waiting area.

"What's your relation to the injured?" The nurse questions.

"I'm her- fiancèe," Christen figures girlfriend wouldn't cut it right now, and it's not like she doesn't have an engagement ring for Tobin tucked away in a drawer at their L.A. apartment.

The nurse glances down at Christen's bare hands skeptically.

"Kinda can't wear any rings during a game," Christen rolls her eyes.

"Oh, yes, of course. Let me go get some paperwork for you to fill out. Do you know of any allergies she has?"

"She's not allergic, but she gets really bad nosebleeds when she takes ibuprofen," Christen says. "Nothing other than that."

The nurse nods, and leaves for a few minutes, returning with a clipboard of papers.

Christen fills them out diligently. She's had to learn a lot about Tobin's medical history, because the other woman isn't too great at remembering it all.

She's been staring at the wall for a while when a swarm of soccer players enter the waiting area.

Most of them are still in their kits, but at least they had changed their shoes, unlike Christen who sits barefoot with her cleats discarded.

Kelley gently drops Christen's bag at her feet, plopping onto the seat next to her. "Any news?"

Christen shakes her head.

Becky sits down on her other side, placing a calming hand on her arm, but not saying anything.

Several of Tobin's teammates scatter themselves across the small area, not wanting to bother Christen, who has now busied herself digging her slides out of her bag and slipping her feet into them.

"The media is gonna have a field day with your reaction," Kelley tells her.

Christen just shrugs. She doesn't really care much at this point. She'll shout it to the whole fucking world. Everyone already knows, anyways.

The quiet hum of the room suddenly goes silent, and Christen looks up to see a doctor. "I'm looking for Christen Press, Tobin's fiancèe?"

Christen jumps up. "That's me."

"Follow me, please."

Christen does as she's told, and the doctor leads her around the corner for some privacy.

"I'm Dr. Lewis, one of Tobin's surgeons. Has anyone come to explain to you what's been happening?"

Christen shakes her head, worry swirling in her stomach.

"Well, we had to take Tobin up to an OR immediately because there was a minor brain bleed. You signed a form giving permission for emergency procedures, if you didn't realize," The doctor explains.

Christen nods. Some of the paperwork really scared her, but she knew she had to sign it anyways.

"Is she okay?"

"She made it through with no complications. Other than the head injury all she has is a few big bruises and maybe a sprained ankle. We're gonna have to keep her here for a few days for observation. Would you like to see her?"

Christen bobs her head rapidly, and follows the doctor to a room, where she can see her girlfriend on a hospital bed through the window.

There's a nurse puttering around the room, but she checks a few things quickly before giving Christen the room to herself.

Christen sits on the chair next to Tobin's bed. "Oh, baby."

Tobin looks so small. She's paler than Christen has ever seen her, and there's a bandage wrapped around her head.

Christen carefully takes Tobin's hand into her own.

"You've gotta be okay for me, Tobs. Please."

Christen doesn't know how long she sits there, or when she falls asleep, but she wakes up when the door creaks open, lifting her head up from the edge of Tobin's bed.

"Alex?"

She knows the other woman was playing in Seattle tonight, but she's surprised to see her.

"No, I'm Katie Heath."

Christen cracks a smile.

"How is she?" Alex asks, crossing the room and placing a hand on Christen's shoulder, eyes trained on Tobin.

"They said she had some sort of brain bleed that they fixed," Christen says.

"Oh," Alex exhales.

"The doctor said she did well in surgery though. He didn't say when they thought she would wake up... What if she doesn't wake up?" The thought startles Christen and suddenly she can't remember how to breathe.

"Hey, Christen, she's gonna wake up," Alex tightens her grip on Christen's shoulder. "Press, look at me."

Christen tears her eyes away from Tobin, heart pounding at the lack of oxygen.

"Breathe with me," Alex takes a few deep inhales and exhales them out slowly, until Christen does it with her. "There we go."

Tears slip out of Chrsiten's eyes for the first time that night.

She nearly stops breathing again when there's a faint squeeze to her hand.

"Tobin?" She turns back towards the bed, to see her girlfriend blinking her eyes blearily.

"Hmm..."

Christen gives Tobin's hand a soft squeeze. "Baby can you hear me?"

Tobin's gaze shift towards Christen, eyes unfocused. "Are you an angel?" She husks out, voice raspy.

Christen can't tell whether to laugh or cry some more. "It's me, honey. It's Christen."

"Mmm. That's a pretty name."

Christen feels fear creeping up her spine. What if Tobin has amnesia? "Can you go get a doctor?" She asks Alex quietly.

The other woman nods, heading towards the door.

"You're nice to look at," Tobin tells her.

Christen wipes tears away as Alex reenters with Dr. Lewis, who walks over to Tobin's bed.

"Tobin do you know where you are?" He asks.

"Hospital."

"Do you know what year it is?"

Tobin blinks a couple times. "Uh..."

"Okay, that's okay," Dr. Lewis says, even though Christen is starting to get really worried. "Do you know who the president is?"

"Sadly."

Christen cracks a grin.

"Do you know who that woman over there is?" Dr. Lewis gestures to Christen, who Tobin takes a long look at.

"Very pretty," Tobin murmurs.

"Do you know who she is?" The doctor prompts again.

"My angel." Tobin says.

"Tobin," Dr. Lewis urges. "Who is she to you."

"Christen Press. The mother of my future children," Christen blushes, but a wave of relief flushes over her.

"She seems to just be very loopy off the anesthesia. She should sleep it off," Dr. Lewis decides. "We'll do a few more tests in the morning."

"Thank you," Christen says.

Dr. Lewis jots some things down in Tobin's chart before heading out of the room.

"You're a brat," Christen informs Tobin.

"Oopsies," Tobin mumbles. "Who won the game?"

Christen shrugs. "I missed the end of the game, I came here with you."

"Oh."

"It was a tie," Alex informs them. "Your equalizer was the last goal of the game."

"Good."

"I'm gonna go give everyone an update," Alex decides. "I'm glad you're okay, Tobs."

"Mmm... yeah..." Tobin blinks slowly, clearly ready to drift back to sleep.

Christen waits for Alex to leave before she collapses back onto her chair with a sob.

"No cry..." Tobin gives her hand a squeeze.

"I was so worried. You weren't moving. I felt so helpless," Christen whimpers, burying her head into the sheet covering Tobin.

"'m okay Chris."

"I know, I know. I'm so relieved," Christen sniffles. "I love you, Toby."

"I luh you too," Tobin mumbles, falling back asleep.

Christen sits there silently watching Tobin, sending a quick thank you to God for watching over Tobin.

It was so terrifying seeing Tobin sprawled on the field motionless. Sure, Christen is probably gonna have to apologize to Miramontez at some point (not soon). And she's probably gonna have some sort of explaining to do to the media and fans about what the hell her little outburst was, but right now all she is going to do is sit by Tobin's side and cry tears of relief.

_Everything is gonna be okay._

**Author's Note:**

> See, no death or amnesia or anything. A fairly happy ending. I hope you liked it. Find me on tumblr at llostt-in-ttranslationn.
> 
> **also just a disclaimer I have nothing against Sydney Miramontez she's just the youngest member of Utah's backline**


End file.
